


The Rune

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Friendships, Help, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ME - Freeform, Malec, One Shot, Oneshot, Protective Alec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protectiveness, Runes, clary's rune ability, downworlder dad, i cant tag, loove, maia is badasss, new runes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Clary has created a new rune but what does it do?A question many people are asking.The answer is something that they weren't expecting.





	The Rune

Clary stood strong facing a wall as she began to draw a rune which was engraved into her mind. Letting her imagination run and the golden colors shined onto the wall. Jace waited patiently for something amazing to happen. Was it another portal? Was it a new demention? Was it a door to the afterlife? Who knows….  
As she stepped back to admire her art and waiting. The wait grew more intense and confusing. Nothing was happening.  
"What is it meant to actually do?" asked the tall bond.  
"I don’t know. Maybe I did it wrong." Was her reply, "Should we show it to Alec and the others at the institute? They could have a look to see if it represent something like the other rune."  
"Okay but I have studied each and every rune there is for shadowhunters and nothing looks like that. But Magnus must have some knowledge about runes and he most definitely have more information then we do." Jace told her as they got up to talk to Alec and his warlock boyfriend.

****

The two shadowhunters reached the head of the institute's office and opened the door without knocking and was greeted by Alec and Magnus who was …. Preoccupied. The tall shadowhunter was shirtless with a smirk on his face and his warlock was sitting on his desk with his legs wrapped around Alec's waist - kissing and hands roaming all over each other. When Jace cleared his throat they both jumped up and watched in amusement at Alec blushing and stuttering an excuse with Magnus chuckling against his side.  
"I thought I told you to lock the door!" Alec says in panic.  
Magnus scoffs lightly, "I was about to but then you pounced on me and threw me on your desk, Mr. Lightwood."  
The blush grew deeper but serious business started to be discussed.  
"Clary have created a new rune but the thing is, is that we have no idea what it does." Jace explained.  
Magnus spoke up, "That is a dilemma. We should see it for ourselves but we must invite young Isabelle."  
"Right, ill go collect her." Alec told them before walking out.  
"Alexander, darling!" The warlock shouts.  
The man turns around at the sound of his name with a face which screams, 'What??'  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" The Asian man tells him in a hint/teasing way.  
That’s when the shadowhunter realized….. He was still shirtless.

****

Now that everyone was collected and inside Alec's office with Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Maia. The office now seemed so small and cluttered.  
"Why is so many people in here?" Jace complained.  
Maia's wolf eyes radiated in the dim light, "We have every right to be here as you, Goldilocks."  
"Maia, my dear, no need for that." Magnus butts in before a fight happens which Alec is more than grateful for.  
"You wanna show us the rune or what?" Isabelle rolls her eyes.  
Clary lets out a sigh before drawing out her stele and begins to sketch on the wall and gold flickered from the wand creating each straight line and each curve of the pattered symbol. When it was complete she stepped back and everyone's eyes were on the rune. It was a similar design of the knowledge, agony and healing rune but also some swirls of the stamina rune.  
Everything seemed to be normal then suddenly Magnus, who was in-between Alec and Simon, was blinking rabidly and his legs gave out, he fell to the floor and everything went black.  
Alec's quick reflexes caught him before he could hit the floor and everyone was around him.  
"Magnus? Hey, Magnus?" Alec tries but the warlock doesn't move an inch.  
"What happened?" Simon freaks out as he grows concerned over his Downworlder dad.  
"Was it the rune?" Isabelle wonders.  
Clary gasps, "The rune! It must've effect him in some way."  
"What? It makes Downworlders pass out?" Jace says.  
"No, princess," Maia snaps, "if it effect Downworlders, Simon and myself would be on the floor too."  
"Maybe it effects warlocks?" Isabelle concludes.  
Alec is worried and cradles his boyfriends face in his hands. "I don't care what it does but it hurt Magnus," The head of the institute looks at Clary, "De-activate the rune and never speak of the rune again, understood?"  
With a nod, the red head turns to the wall and shuts the rune off like a switch and the yellow glow burns out leaving no marking behind.  
Magnus' golden cat eyes open up in confusion, "Alexander?"  
"Hey." Alec smiles down at him before helping his sit up.  
"What happened?" Magnus wondered.  
"The rune effect you. It must of targeted warlocks for some reason."  
Clary, with tears in her eyes knelt down to him, "Magnus, I am so sorry. I didn’t-"  
She was cut off but Magnus shushing her, "I know, biscuit. I know you didn't mean to intentionally hurt me and you do not need to apologize. Your ability is amazing and should be celebrated not feared."  
They hugged and everyone was relived. Maia and Simon hugged him next.  
"Sheldon, do not worry. I am alright."  
The vampire smiles widely, "that isn’t my name, ya'know."  
"I know. I just like to tease you."  
Maia speaks up, "Thank the angel you are okay. I am not losing my best tipper. Not yet."  
They hug.  
Alec's head is down and is clutching onto the warlocks hand tight. When Magnus looks at his boyfriend, he makes the shadowhunter look at him and smiles a small smile which Alec mirrors.  
"Alexander, its okay. I'm okay." He reassures.  
"You need rest. Everyone out and continue whatever it is you were doing and Clary," He looks at the red head, "I know you didn't mean to cause Magnus harm and I am not mad at you. But if I ever see you drawing that rune again in this institute then there will be consequences."  
Everyone leaves but Isabelle, Jace and Clary all hug Alec before hand.  
Magnus is now sitting on the couch was a worried expression as he looked at his shadowhunters distress.  
"Alexander?"  
"I could've lost you, Mags."  
Alec sighed and knelt between Magnus' legs with their foreheads touching.  
"You didn’t lose me, darling. I'm right here."  
They kissed passionately before hugging tightly. Alec was pulled onto the couch with a sleepy warlock on his chest. The strong shadowhunter wraps his rune covered arms around his partner and kisses his head before they both settling into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.  
> From,  
> Your friendly fanboy :)


End file.
